Looking for You
by inugirl232
Summary: Mugen feels like saving Fuu is becoming a stagnating chore. Fuu ends up going into town, and Mugen goes to try and save her again... maybe. FuuGen (Mugen x Fuu) Rated M for language and sexual stuff.
1. Chapter 1

"Ugh, Mugen! Can't you just be reasonable for once?!" Fuu shrieked. Mugen was about to town to drink off the money they had saved for food. Even Jin was against his going, but, of course, the vagrant took no orders from nobody.

"I'll be back at the shack by tomorrow," he called, not even bothering to turn around. Jin looked up angrily while Fuu just gawked. That _idiot_! "Jin," Fuu growled, "next time that jerk doesn't get any food." Jin nodded his agreement and bolted forward. Mugen may not get food the next time they eat, but they needed money to eat in the first place.

Jin drew his sword and leveled it in front of Mugen's face.

"Hey, watch it, fish face," Mugen started.

"Don't go spending all of our money. You're not the only one who has something they want."

"I haven't had a decent drink for the past couple weeks!" Mugen protested, as if this was all the justification that he needed.

"_Maybe _if you helped us get some money, then we wouldn't have this problem!" Fuu asserted, jogging down the hill to meet them. She must have landed wrong, though, because she stumbled and broke the strap on her sandal. Landing face-first on the ground, she heard an awful ripping sound.

"Ow ow _owww…_" she griped. Jin and Mugen stared at her, dumbfounded.

"How do you manage to be so klutzy?" Mugen sighed.

"Shut up!" Fuu sat up and looked down. The whole from of her kimono was ripped open, save the white juban underneath, and she moved to cover her body quickly. Her sandals were rendered useless. Jin looked away respectfully, but Mugen checked her out.

"Looks like you got a little something underneath there after all, girly."

Fuu's face exploded in a furious flush of red, and she began to yell at him. "What the hell are you doing checking me out anyway?! I thought you said I had no sex appeal and… and…"she trailed off, getting more flustered.

"What're you getting all hot n' bothered for, huh? It's not like I meant anything by it. Besides, you're not my type." He leaned in close to her face, and she flinched away. "Maybe you can try and sell that body of yours for a little bit of profit. That way you can quit harpin' on me." Fuu stared at him, wounded.

"I'm going to town," she said slowly, standing. "I can't travel like this." She clutched her kimono tightly, kicked off her other sandal, and walked past the both of them. As soon as she was out of hearing range, heading downhill towards the town, Jin looked at Mugen.

"She'll get attacked that way," he stated simply.

"Whatever, it's not my problem." And with that, Mugen followed the trail Fuu followed, making a left where she had made a right.

"It's not my problem," Jin repeated, sighing, turning his back on the sunset.

…..X…x…X…..

Fuu wandered into town, trying to stay in the alleyways. _Maybe if I keep hidden, no creeps will notice me, _she mused hopefully. Unfortunately, she stuck to the shadows _too _well. She managed to make it into the red light district. She couldn't _believe _that Mugen would talk to her like that! She didn't really feel like arguing with him, so she stomped off without a word. She could buy a new kimono for herself, anyway. If only she could find the stupid kimono shop… Fuu peeked outside of her little corner and saw the shimmering red of this section of the town.

_Oh… shit! I gotta find my way back! _The small girl scampered backwards and crashed into a wall. _Ouch! _She stood there for a second, and then she noticed the shop on the other side of the street. They had a small kimono on sale! The juban for it came free!

Fuu bolted to the other side of the street, thankfully not stopped by anyone on the way. The shopkeeper was a woman, too. _Lucky! _she thought gleefully. She quickly bought the kimono and asked if she could change in the back room.

"Of course," the shopkeeper grinned. "Wouldn't wan' a young thing like you running around like that now, would we?"

"Thank you!" Fuu bowed and scurried to the back room.

She didn't notice what the kimono actually looked like… and how little it actually covered. The kimono was a pale cherry color, a bit darker than the one she had just stripped off, and it only went down to her mid-thigh. The cleavage line didn't plunge down too far, though, so it was almost okay.

After she was done changing, Fuu walked out of the room, thanked the shopkeeper again, and headed out to her alleyway. This time, though, a man stopped her, using his arm to keep her standing against the wall.

"Hey, little lady, the name's Soiichirou," he smirked. He reeked of sake, and he had a ridiculously short topknot.

"Not interested," Fuu snorted in reply, making a move to walk the other way.

"You don't understand, baby, I'm the big shot of the yakuza in this town," as he was speaking, about four other men wisped out of the shadows to surround them, "and I get everything I want."

"Not me," she retorted, "I've got two bodyguards that'll kick your asses!"

"Then where are they now?" Soiichirou sneered. Fuu gulped back her response, realizing she couldn't answer that question.

…..X…x…X…..

Mugen meandered through the town, denying to himself that he was looking for Fuu. He didn't need to worry himself over that bitch, anyway. _It's been at least an hour, though, _he argued in his head. Oh, well. _I don't care about her._

Mugen felt some spare change in his pocket. He took out the money that was there and counted enough to score him a fun time for the night. He ambled along to the red light district, eagerly waiting for the moment he found the cheapest woman. He found a nice-enough looking place and trotted in.

"Hello, okyaku-san! We'll be right with you!"

There was a woman eying him from across the room, and she made sure to catch his gaze. And catch it, she did; she had the perfect body, nice, round breasts, full lips, and a small kimono. Her hips did a sashay as she walked across the room. Mugen could feel himself almost drooling as she walked over to him.

"Am I good enough for you tonight?" she asked coyly, dragging a finger down Mugen's chest. He smiled just as conspiratorially as she and answered: "That's alright with me." In a sharper voice, the woman called for her boss.

"So you'll take Miyuki, then?" the boss guy grinned creepily. He took Mugen's money, and Miyuki led him to her room.

"You don't mind if we skip the formalities, do you?" Miyuki queried, closing the door.

"Not at all."

Mugen sat on the floor with his legs slightly spread apart so the woman could slide between them, and so she did. He rolled over so she was pinned underneath him. Her kimono slid open a little bit to reveal a tease of her bare chest. He leaned in and started nibbling on her neck. She moaned slightly, and that's when they heard the scream from outside.

"Jin! Mugen! _Help me_!"

Mugen grimaced and sighed, pulling away from Miyuki. "Stupid bitch," he muttered. "Why the hell does she have to call my name like that?" to the befuddled prostitute, he added, "sorry, gotta go. I'll come back for this before my time's up." He leaped out of the window and onto a guy's head. His face was smashed into the ground. Mugen stood.

"Alrighty then, who's next?"

"Mugen!" Fuu called happily. Soiichirou, angered by the confirmation of the little wench's words, clamped a hand over her mouth and dragged her away.

Mugen unsheathed his sword and pointed the tip at a man straight ahead of him. "You guys aren't any fun at all." He lunged forward, slicing through the man's chest. He went down with a gurgled cry while another man ran in from behind him. _This is so annoying, _Mugen thought. _The same thing happens every time we go to a new town. This bitch gets kidnapped, I beat up the guys that did it and save the day. _He sidestepped a weak attack and plunged his blade into the roaring yakuza member's shoulder and threw him into another guy. _They're all ridiculously dumb, too. _Mugen slouched, surrounded by the felled men slumped on the ground. He finally noticed Fuu was gone.

"Shit."

…..X…x…X…..

Fuu was choking on Soiichirou's sleeve. They reached a beaten-up wooden warehouse, and he threw her inside. She landed with a shout. He shut the door behind him. The furious girl scurried away from him.

"I don't know where you think you're going," Soiichirou chuckled, "but it ain't far."

"I can't believe you're scared of one guy," Fuu snarled. "He'll come and save me. You'll see." She didn't realize how threatening this Soiichirou actually was. He was huge and muscle-y and had an enormous shifty air about him. And he was fast. He flew forward before Fuu had time to react and gagged her with a piece of cloth. She didn't even _want _to know where that had been. When she tried to remove the gag, he snatched her wrists and tied them tightly together with a rope he had spotted nearby.

"Mmmf! _Mmmf!" _Fuu wasn't about to escape, though. She stopped squirming when she realized Soiichirou standing at the window, not making a move on her. The girl silenced herself and awaited her savior.

…..X…x…X…..

Mugen was running through the town. He could feel his body tensing up when he didn't find any signs of her. _Damnit… where the hell _is _she?_ He realized he forgot about that prostitute what's-her-face, but he didn't really care. He had another woman on his mind. He slammed his geta on the ground and skidded to a halt. _What?! She's not a woman, she's a girl, and she's nowhere near important enough to shun a hot babe out of his mind!_ he argued with himself. He shook his head vigorously and started to run again. His instincts were becoming muddy because of the confusion in his head, but he was sure she was at this warehouse up the road a ways.

He sighed. The same damn thing, every time. _I bust in the door. Kill the guy. End of story. _Mugen could feel himself stagnating because of this pattern they had gotten themselves into. Maybe Jin could do the saving for once. He found the idea irked him. He could be the one doing the saving; fish-face could keep him and his damned glasses out of his way.

Mugen slid on the ground in front of the warehouse, preparing to kick in what was left of the door. He heard some shuffling from inside, and a terrified squeak. Damnit, he was going after her. The vagabond fired up into the air and smashing the wood. When he landed, he glared up into the room. Two mice scattered away, and Mugen stood slowly in astonishment.

The room was empty.

Fuu wasn't there.


	2. Chapter 2

"God _damn_it!" Mugen roared, lobbing a piece of destroyed wood across the room. _Fuu's not here. She's NOT HERE! _If she wasn't there, how was he supposed to complain about saving her sorry ass all the time?!

The furious vagrant whipped around and ran away from the warehouse, hoping that his instincts would lead him somewhere useful. All he needed was to find Fuu.

…..X…x…X…..

Fuu waited. Soiichirou's face grew less and less worried as the minutes went by, until he was smirking in triumph.

"Looks like your bodyguard won't be showing up, after all."

Fuu's eyes widened in horror, unsure of what to believe. Of course Mugen would find her, right…? And if Mugen didn't, Jin would. Then she realized that Jin wasn't in the town. It was just Mugen. The now distraught girl chuckled a little as the tears threatened to overwhelm her. Well, Mugen always complained about how much of a chore it was to save her…

Soiichirou sauntered over to Fuu, happy with his catch. He gripped her arm and pulled her up roughly, sneering.

"You're all mine now."

Fuu struggled against her bonds, turning her face away from his reeking breath. The yakuza man checked her out fully, running his free hand up her leg. Fuu started to pull away harder now, but the knot in the ropes was tied too well.

"I could probably sell a body like yours," Soiichirou snickered, throwing her on the ground. She grunted painfully. "No harm in checking out the merchandise." He was a very crafty man. There was a large hook on the wall, attached by a rope pulley. He snagged the rope on her wrists with said hook and tightened the pulley, so her hands wouldn't be in the way. The new position caused the pale cherry kimono to skate farther up her legs. Fuu was crying now, pulling desperately on the hook—all to no avail.

"Hey, baby, you're only making this more fun." The threatening man loomed over her now. "If you keep this up, I might have to actually touch you. We can't sell you at a high price if you're not a virgin." He dropped to his knees, pulling off her obi.

_Somebody, somebody, please…_

He revealed her solid white juban and started to pull that open, too.

_Mugen…_

He couldn't leave her, right? He wouldn't let this happen to her. It was too cruel, even for him.

"Looks like you got more under here, after all."

_Mugen!_

There was a crashing at the door, and Fuu's hopes rose exponentially. _He came!_

"Boss, we got a problem," the newcomer coughed, gasping for air.

"What is it, Satoshi?" Soiichirou growled, standing and stepping away from Fuu. She curled up her legs in an attempt to cover her almost bare body. _See, he _did _come! Take that, Soiichirou!_

"Some guy that works for a whorehouse is causing a ruckus because we 'ruined his reputation' or something," Satoshi replies, glancing lightly down at Fuu. Soiichirou grumbled and walked out of the door, leaving Satoshi behind.

Fuu felt the last of the color start to drain from her face. She started weeping again. _He really… he really left me… that jerk… _she thought weakly. Satoshi walked over to her calmly, kneeling on the ground in front of her. She flinched away from him, replenishing her previous horror. He reached for her.

_No no no no no!_

He slipped the edges of her kimono back over her chest, covering her body some more. The small girl gawked at him. He then stood, turned around, and left, shutting the door quietly. She was alone.

…..X…x…X…..

Mugen was running out of breath; he had been searching frantically for the tiny brunette. He had been all over the town, and there was still no sign of her. The vagabond stopped reluctantly, panting madly.

_Where did that asshole take her? Where is she?_

All the previous thoughts of denial evaporated. He realized that Fuu was in some serious danger. The yakuza around that town dealt in the sex slave trade. Mugen ran his hand through his hair impatiently, getting frustrated with himself. Why did his body pick _right now _to be useless? He would have to go to Jin and ask for his help. His inner pride sparred with his desire to save Fuu.

"Damn it all." He ran off to the outskirts of town to find Jin.

…...X…x…X…..

"Yo, fish-face! We got a problem," Mugen called out to the shack.

"What is it now?" the reluctant sigh replied.

"That little bitch is gone. The yakuza took her." Mugen almost didn't report that to the ronin. Almost.

Jin was out of the hut in a heartbeat. "You moron." Before Mugen could argue, Jin took off towards the town, not wasting time on petty arguments.

"Hey, wait!"

…..X…x…X…..

"Satoshi, is everything prepared?"

Fuu heard the conversation from outside of the door. She flinched, hoping they wouldn't have come back for a while. There was an affirmative murmured, and the two were in the shack.

"Time to go, girly."

Fuu glared up at the disgusting man, angry for stealing Mugen's name for her. There was a sting in her heart when she thought of Mugen. She decided to drop the matter.

Soiichirou and Satoshi first tied her obi quickly and then lifted her up skillfully while she squirmed under their grip. _Let me go… let me go! _Fuu couldn't remove the gag easily, so she couldn't bite them. Unfortunately, the furious girl was taken to the port without a hitch. Satoshi dropped her in a barrel quickly and sealed it shut. She was kicking madly against her container, but no one could hear her over the waves of the sea. Her barrel was rolled up the ramp to the ship and dropped in. The little girl inside hit her head and blacked out.

…..X…x…X…..

"If they're in the sex slave trade, they're going to take her to the island to the west of here," Jin panted in mid-run.

"What're you talkin' about?" Mugen grouched.

"The yakuza."

They deftly turned a corner and watched as the last of the barrels for the ship were loaded. The flags were raised. They were about to leave.

"Damn it." Mugen flew forward and caught one of the men about to board the ship. "Listen here, you—" Jin cut him off with a backhand to the face. The flustered pirate fell over.

"We'd like to get a job. We'll accept minimum wage if that's all you have to offer."

"Yea, sure, I guess," the befuddled man said, leading them on board. The conversation with the captain was quick, giving them the job they –"they" being "Jin"—requested.

Not long after that, Mugen found his way to where the barrels were stored below deck.

"Hey, girly, are ya in here?"

No response.

Did they have the wrong ship? "Hey, little bitch; if you're in here, you better say somethin'!" Still no reply.

Mugen kicked over the nearest barrel, cursed, and then stomped up the stairs.

…..X…x…X…..

There was a loud crash that woke up Fuu. Almost. She looked around, frightened and disoriented by the black. That crash was followed by a foul muttering, and then heavy footsteps up to the deck. Fuu pulled lightly at the restraints on her wrists, knowing very well she wasn't going to be able to remove them. She started to cry.

The sobs left her body, but she tried to keep quiet. She couldn't believe she was going to be a sex slave. _It's not like I'm appealing, anyway, _the girl sniffed. Mugen told her that so much, she had just about believed it. _Mugen…_

The thing that hurt the most wasn't that she was going to be a sex slave; it was that Mugen left her. That jerk practically gave her away.

_I trusted him… and he abandoned me. Why… why was I so stupid? Why did I think anyone was going to save me…?_

The lid for her barrel was unscrewed. Fuu snapped her head up, frightened and defensive.

_It's…!_

END


End file.
